1. Field of the Invention
Disposable drain strainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional present day sink, the drain discharge opening is recessed and has an apertured strainer situated therein. Solid particles in the water in the sink as the water discharges, accumulate on the strainer and block or impede the flow of water therethrough.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a first drain strainer that is removably securable to the bottom of the sink to encircle the drain discharge opening therein, with the first drain strainer extending above the bottom of the sink to minimize the quantity of particles above a certain size that accumulate in such a configuration that passage of water through the strainer is blocked. In addition, when solid material has accumulated around the first strainer to the extent that the flow of water therethrough is seriously impeded, the strainer is removable for cleaning purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a second strainer that has second openings formed therein that are of smaller cross section than those in the first strainer, with the second strainer by the use of a punch and forming die, being formed from a circular blank of metallic foil, and this second strainer is removably mounted on the first strainer.
Yet another object of the second strainer is to furnish one that is sufficiently inexpensive that it may be discarded when it becomes clogged with particled material.